La venganza del taxista
by bonsy
Summary: Porque nadie le gana a Uzumaki Naruto. (UA)


Los personajes de naruto no me pertenece, si no a Mk.

_**LA VENGANZA DEL TAXISTA**_

Todos podemos ver a ese pobre hombre, con sus ropas sucias y rotas, su expresión triste y distante. Estaba sentado en el suelo de esa pequeña celda. Hace tan solo unas horas estaba en su casa con su familia. Su bella esposa dándole de desayunar y sus hijos, buenos niños despidiéndose para irse a la escuela. Son una familia muy buena y unida, sus conocidos les conocen como unos santos puesto que nunca se pelean con nadie y jamás han tenido un problema que pueda llevarlos a la perdición.

El, un honrado taxista, ella una ama de casa, y sus niños, dos criaturas d años que están en la primaria. Entonces, ¿Por qué el, padre de una familia buena, con valores y una gran moralidad, se encontraba en ese preciso momento en una celda? La respuesta es sencilla. Venganza. Si, así es, venganza, pero ¿Cómo? Si es un hombre con muchos valores ¿Por qué se vengaría? ¿Acaso la razón fue por traición, infidelidad, deshonestidad, falta de respeto hacia su persona, indignación? No. Ninguna de las anteriores.

La razón, fácil, trampa, su mejor amigo, que digo, su compadre hizo trampa. Gano a la mala, y por culpa de eso, por una maldita a puesta había perdido parte del dinero que utilizaría para irse de vacaciones con su familia. Si su mujer supiera. Un escalofrió lo recorrió con solo imaginárselo. Su esposa, una mujer hermosa, tranquila, amable, amorosa, vamos, era la dicha misma en persona, pero cuando se enoja, mejor ni pensarlo.

Miro a los policías pasar frente a su celda, estaba cansado, serían las 3 de la noche. Su mujer lo mataría cuando llegara a la casa. Va siendo hora que se haga a la idea que tendrá que dormir en el sofá durante un largo tiempo. Y todo por culpa de su amigo. Que va. Todo empezó por él, y ahora estaba ahí, esperando a que este lo venga a buscar para que solucionen el embrollo en que lo metió, porque si, su amigo tuvo mucho que ver.

Vamos a explicar lo que paso. Primero que nada, Uzumaki Naruto, nuestro taxista vengador, quiere vengarse de su amigo, Inuzuka Kiba, ¿cómo lo hizo? Su queridísimo amigo le tiene un terrible miedo a los fantasmas, asique aprovechando esto, la venganza comenzó.

Esa misma noche, a las 8:30, fue a la casa de su amigo, aprovechando que este trabajaba y la esposa e hijos de este estaba de visita con la madre de ella.

Se escabullo hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió con una llave que estaba debajo de una maceta, su amigo siempre la dejaba ahí por si se les llegaba a olvidar o perder las silenciosamente, más vale prevenir, al asegurarse que no había nadie (nunca falta que los planes se cancelen), comenzó a preparar todo, primero saco las cosas de su mochila, botes de sangre falsa, mantas, lodo, una muñeca de porcelana (la cual dirá con voz tenebrosa ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?), entre otras cosas. Fue al baño y escribió en el espejo con la sangre "¿Por qué?, en las ventanas de la cocina marco unas palmas con lodo. En el piso dejo huellas de pies con sangre y lodo.

Siguió con los preparativos, un poco de sangre por aquí, lodo por allá, una linda muñeca de porcelana sentada en una sillita de la sala. Todo listo. Miro el reloj, faltaba 10 minutos para que llegara su amigo.

Se apresuró a esconderse en la habitación de Kiba pero unas luces rojas y azules que se veía por la ventana de la sala llamaron su atención. Era una patrulla que se había estacionado frente a la casa.

Se quedó petrificado, los policías tocaron la puerta, como esta en parte era de vidrio, vieron la silueta de Naruto. Gritaron a todo pulmón que saliera, y como todo buen ciudadano mexicano(1) que sabe que cometió una falta (delito) salió huyendo por la ventana de uno de los cuartos.

Uno de los policías logro derribar la puerta y al ver tal espectáculo, la casa llena de sangre y lodo, no ayudo mucho que digamos. Persiguió a nuestro pobre taxista, el cual por su edad no llego ni a la esquina. Lo arrestaron y llevaron a donde actualmente está, por los cargos de allanamiento de morada, robo y posible asesinato. Y es aquí donde empezó esta historia.

Nuestro taxista, aún recuerda la cara de horror de los vecinos y policías, asesinar a alguien, si como no, pero eso no le incomodaba lo que era es que lo creyeran un loco, al parecer el ponerse a "pintar" con sangre es de psicópatas. Trato de defenderse diciendo la verdad, pero naturalmente nadie le creyó. Pobre de él. Estaba seguro que alguien haya arriba lo odiaba.

-despierta ya. Pagaron tu fianza.

Nuestro taxista vengador se despertó sobresaltado. Se había quedado dormido en el suelo de la celda. Al salir vio a su amigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-tu-

-jajajajaja quien lo hubiera imaginado TU, un gran hombre en la cárcel, ¿La razón? Por querer asustarme jajajajajaja.

-tu hiciste trampa datebayo! Me quitaste a la mala el dinero de las vacaciones!

- jajajajjaja dinero que ya te devolví.

-Mentira!

-es verdad, ¿o con que crees que pague la fianza?

Continuaron hablando-discutiendo en el camino.

-¡¿qué pasaste la noche dónde?!

El pobre taxista huyo de su casa esquivando lo que su mujer le lanzaba, preferiría estar en la cárcel.

-¡JURO QUE ME VENGARE!-

Porque si, nadie en este mundo podría ganarle a Uzumaki Naruto en The King of Fighters.

Bueno antes que nada gracias por leer.

Esta pequeña historia fue un trabajo que nos pidió una maestra y me gustó mucho asique decidí adaptarlo con los personajes de caruto y este fue el resultado. Espero que les haya gustado.

En esta historia los personajes son de México. xD


End file.
